


Freezerburned

by PandaViolettheverygay



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I just typed this up so it may suck, this is a little angsty, this is mostly flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaViolettheverygay/pseuds/PandaViolettheverygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Yang in jail Weiss has trouble believing that she she could do such a thing...she couldn't. Ruby even can't think of why. The Yang that Weiss knows is too sweet (but also a dork).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freezerburned

**Author's Note:**

> This is short sorry

Mirror Mirror what’s behind you?  
Save me from the things I see!  
I can hide it from the world,  
Why won’t you let me hide from me?  
Words were nothing just useless illusions why does everything go wrong, why...WHY!  
Nothing seemed right, nothing could be. Yang was in prison I was still barely healing.   
“Weiss are you alright?” A perky voice tried to cheer me up.  
“Yeah Ruby, of course I’m fine why wouldn’t I be fine?”  
“Listen, I know it’s been a lot lately but we still gotta keep going right?” Ruby said, even she knew she was feigning happiness with her sister gone.  
“Oh sure just sit here and everything will be alright! You know your sister couldn’t have done it...she couldn’t have it’s not her…” I rolled over so I wouldn’t have to look at her face.  
“Weiss I know, I know! Yang wouldn’t do that but...what we saw…” I could tell that she was conflicted and she she sounded like she was about to cry.  
“Ruby you know she couldn’t have, it has to be fake!”  
“How could it be!”  
“I-I don’t know but it is!”  
I rolled back over and Ruby had tears starting to drip down her face.  
“Why- How could this all happen Weiss? H-how?” She sniffed  
“Ruby…” You felt tears fall on your face too. Yang could be brash and an idiot but could never do this…  
“Weiss...Weissy!” You felt a warm finger press at your cheek.  
“What?!” You were trying to sleep, couldn’t she just let you rest it was a rough day in class.  
“C’mon Weissy I got a surprise for you!”   
You open your eyes and sigh, “Ok, what do you want?” you say.  
Yang looks you straight in the face and leans over and gives you a kiss on the lips, “I hope you feel better Weissers I have to go, I love you.”  
“You know I have a cold Yang, you’re gonna get sick too if you keep trying to kiss me.” I said slightly irritated.  
“Oh come on, one you’re a beautiful princess that wasn’t waking up, you could have been under a spell! Two what better cure for a cold than to get warm.” She said grinning.  
“That doesn’t make any sense you dork, I don’t want you getting sick.”  
“Fine, fine I’m going to class sleep tight.”  
“Take good notes for me.”  
“I will Weissy. Love you!”  
“Love you too.”  
Yang was too nice…  
“So,” she smashed her gauntlets, “Are we gonna kick butt or are we gonna kick butt!” Yang said with a smirk.  
“I think that only gives us one option.” I said pulling up one of my boots.  
“C’mon you we’ll beat those other guys 100% we don’t have another option.”  
“We can’t be too over confident Yang.”  
“C’mon don’t give me the cold shoulder.”  
“Oh, shut up you.” You stand up looking up towards Yang’s eyes.  
You exchange a small little kiss, “Let’s go to the double rounds and kick their butts!”  
You start walking towards the entrance to the area together, “Let’s kick their butts.” you say after a second of hesitation.  
“Yeah!” She said giving you a giant grin.  
Yang couldn’t do that…  
“I- guess I won’t be singing for a while.” You say burnt and hurting.  
“I don’t think that was proper form.” Yang replied.  
“Oh be quiet.” It wasn’t much but just being in Yang’s arm as cheesy as it is made you feel better.  
You looked straight into Ruby’s eyes and hug her tightly.  
“I know it’s fake because Yang loves us too much. She’s too much of a dork to do that.”  
“Weiss...I want my big sister back.”  
“I want her back too… We’ll get to the bottom of this ok?”  
“Ok…” Ruby said.


End file.
